Genjatan Senjata, katanya
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: "Karena besok puasa. Kita genjatan senjata." "Walaupun aku tidak rela, Ayah. Mengingat besok puasa, aku akan berusaha."


"Karena besok puasa. Kita genjatan senjata."

"Walaupun aku tidak rela, Ayah. Mengingat besok puasa, aku akan berusaha."

"Etto, kalian berdua..."

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Crack af, humor-family, typo, pendek**

* * *

Sebut saja keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga sakinah mawaddah wa rahmah. Diisi oleh seorang ayah tampan bernama Akashi Seijuuro, ibu cantik bertajuk pramugari bernama Akashi Ryouko dan seorang anak pintar yang penurut pada ibunya, Akashi Seita –tapi kalau pada ayahnya, tingkat nurutnya dipertanyakan.

Walaupun dibilang keluarga sakinah mawaddah wa rahmah, bukan berita baru lagi kalau Seita –si anak –sering tidak akur dengan ayahnya. Dan kalau ditegur prihal itu, si anak cuma menjawab polos; kan kata Nabi, yang paling utama itu, Ibumu, Ibumu, Ibumu, kemudian Ayahmu. Atas dasar alasan itulah dia lebih mengutamakan ibunya yang suka disabotase seenaknnya oleh si ayah. Kan utamakan ibu dulu baru peduli pada ayah. Jadi kalau sudah dapat ibunya, baru Seita mau sayang pada ayahnya.

"Seita, berdiri dari sana."

Akashi berdiri di depan bocah yang sedang tiduran di atas lantai, di tengah lautan komik. Mentang-mentang bulan puasa dan sekolah diliburkan, putranya itu malah baca komik berjam-jam di atas karpet bulu ruang tamu. Nyaman untuk dibuat guling-guling katanya.

Si anak yang baru dua belas tahun menatap sebentar ayahnya lalu kembali membaca halaman komik yang terbuka. Berlagak tidak peduli dan menaruh suara ayahnya dalam mode _mute_ atau alias kerennya dianggap angin lewat. Secara tersirat, bocah itu berusaha memancing amarah ayahnya dan membuat si kepala keluarga batal puasa.

Sayang, niat tersirat itu tersampaikan tersurat untuk si ayah.

"Kalau masalah emosi, aku lebih ahli daripada remaja labil sepertimu. Cepat bereskan, atau kutinggal ke bandara." Akashi yang tidak kehabisan akal tentu saja langsung membalik posisi. Secara halus memaksa Seita dengan ancaman. Nah, bukannya puasa dilarang mengancam orang?

Baiklah, kesampingkan dulu fakta itu. Mengurus Seita memang harus membuatnya menggunakan berbagai cara.

Sedang di kubu si anak. Sudut emosionalnya mencuat begitu kata 'remaja labil' didendangkan si ayah. Enak saja mengatainya remaja labil! Seita kan hanya belum mampu mengatur emosi dengan baik!

"Aku bukan remaja labil!" balasnya langsung duduk bersila. Menatap lurus mata ayahnya yang memancarkan cahaya kemenangan.

"Kau remaja labil, aku bisa buktikan itu."

"Kubilang bukan ya bukan!"

"Kalau bukan remaja labil lalu apa?"

"Ya aku remaja normal!"

Aduh mas-mas ganteng, sabar, masih puasa. Nanti setelah bulan suci ribut-ributnya boleh dilanjutin sampai tuntas. Ini masih hari pertama loh.

"Remaja normal di usia mu adalah remaja labil."

"Tidak semuanya!"

Ah, tapi apa daya angin lewat yang cuma bisa berkometar. Dua manusia tampan itu tetap saja melanjutkan debat kusir mereka.

Berakhir dengan Seita yang ogah-ogahan mulai memunguti kumpulan komiknya dan si ayah yang tersenyum puas, duduk di atas sofa tunggal ruang tamu yang merengkap ruang keluarga bak raja segala negeri.

"Ayah puasanya batal pokoknya!" Seita menekuk bibir kesal, mendengus tidak terima mendapati sosok kepala keluarga yang dengan santai mengangkat sebelah alis.

Gantian si ayah yang memasukan si anak ke mode _mute_ dan berlagak sok keren –memang keren sih –membaca Koran hari itu. Seita yang sibuk memakai jaketnya mendengus kesal.

"Ayah! Jangan abaikan aku dong!"

"Memang ada hal penting yang harus kutanggapi?"

Seita panas, padahal ayahnya sendiri yang mengajak genjatan senjata, ini siapa yang lempar granat duluan? Tidak tahu diri.

"Setauku setan kalau puasa dikurung, kok ayah nggak masuk penjara sih."

"Kau mau punya ayah penjahat?"

"Siapa yang bilang ayah penjahat?"

"Kenapa ayah harus masuk penjara?"

"Kan setan harus dikurung saat puasa. Aku mau puasaku berkah, Ayah."

Songong sekali kau nak, begitulah wajah Akashi bisa diartikan. Tetap kalem, apalah seorang Akashi kalau berkalem ria saja tak bisa. Korannya dilipat dan diletakkan kembali ke atas meja.

"Butuh dibelikan kaca baru tidak nak?"

"Tidak perlu tuh, aku bukan orang narsis."

"Memang bukan, kau kan anak kurang ajar yang tidak tahu diri."

"Aku juga sayang ayah kok~"

"…."  
Akashi melongos pergi menuju mobil dan Seita tersenyum bahagia.

Dan begitulah, mereka kemudian pergi menuju bandara untuk menjemput ibunda tercinta yang tanpa mereka ketahui sudah siap menelan duo itu.

Di bandara sana, sang bunda cantik melipat tangan dengan aura-aura hitam dibelakang punggung. Ingatlah, para khalayak, tak ada yang lebih horror dari pada wanita PMS.

"Dimana mereka berdua."

Akashi yang baru mau menyalakan mobil merinding dingin.

"Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Sama yah…"

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa :D


End file.
